Come What May
by AdaGrace
Summary: The tale of an unlikely friendship between two outcasts. [Modern AU]


Arthur sat revelling in the fresh air that blew in through his open window. It was his first day back at Avalon Boarding School and he had just finished unpacking his belongings. It had only taken him two hours and fifteen minutes this time; it was kind of like a personal record. Not that he kept note of his odd behaviour, because really he was fine. He turned his back to the window and looked around his spotless dorm room. His bed had been made first, military style, of course. Then he'd arranged his desk. Pencils, pens, sharpeners and erasers on the right side, notebooks on the left, as it should be, and in the middle, at the very back, was where he put his photos; two of himself and his father and sister [the first at Christmas, the second on his first day of school], and one of his mother. That one sat in the middle, the centre of attention. It was the way Arthur liked it. He had yet to buy a chair, but that wouldn't matter because his bed was near enough for him to sit and work if he pulled the desk a few inches from the wall.

Next to the desk was the wardrobe, and then a small bookshelf. The wardrobe was colour coded, darkest to lightest and largest to smallest. His shoes were on the shelf at the top, neatly set together side by side. The bookshelf was much the same; what books he had was organised alphabetically by the author's last name, and Arthur was disappointed to find that didn't have enough room to place the last four books that now sat on his bedside table, beside another photograph of himself as a baby, laying beside his mother in the hospital.

Arthur sighed contentedly and sat on the edge of his bed. He kicked off his shoes and placed them side by side, before shuffling backwards until his back was against the bare, green wall. He looked out of the open window at the bright, spring morning, listening to the birds singing and the sound of people chatting to each other. He frowned as he heard a small knock on his door, and he turned his head to find a tall, skinny lad looking back at him.

'Who are you?' he asked, no trace of emotion in his voice. The raven-haired boy took three steps into the room, his eyes fixed on the floor nervously.

'Uh, I'm M…' He cleared his throat, willing his voice to come out strong and confident. 'I'm Merlin.' He says, after a moment. Lifting his eyes, he forces a nervous smile. 'I'm your roommate.' Arthur's look of confusion turned to one of annoyance as he moved to the edge of his bed.

'No you're not.' He argues. 'I'm not supposed to _have _one.' Merlin looked back to the floor, his smile disappearing.

'Well- sorry, I… I was told to come here.' Arthur looked from the boy to the open window, shutting his eyes and taking in the smell of fresh air that successfully cleared his head.

'Do you plan on standing there all day?' he asked, noticing the boy's reflection in the window. Merlin looked to the empty bed and moved towards it.

'No, sorry.' Merlin threw his suitcase onto the unmade bed and struggled for a moment with the clasps before throwing it open. He looked over his shoulder at the open window, taking in a deep breath before speaking.

'D-do you mind if I close the window?'

'Yes.' Arthur's answer was quick. He had never been good with people, especially people his own age. He acts like he hates the world so as not to get hurt, but it never seems to stop them. Arthur bows his head and rubs his tired eyes.

'No, sorry…' he corrects himself. 'You can close it.'

Merlin walks quickly to the window, and closer to Arthur, feeling the blonde's eyes on him as he moved. He reached out his arms and pulled on the window, but it refused to move. He tugged on it a few more times before it suddenly swung shut, causing Merlin to fall backwards and crash into Arthur's bedside table. Arthur jumped to his feet as he watched his things fall to the floor. Shoving Merlin out of the way, he scrambled to his knees and lifted the photograph that now lay face-down on the floor. Arthur's face fell as he saw a long crack along the surface of the glass. He bites his bottom lip.

'Oh, I'm.. so sorry, here let me help…' Arthur gets to his feet and pushes Merlin away as the boy bends to pick up the books that are spread around the floor. Merlin fell backwards to the ground and looked up at his roommate fearfully.

'Don't touch my things!' Arthur snapped, a stray tear making it's way down his cheek. He clutched the smashed photograph tightly to his chest as he ran from the room, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
